Just My Luck
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: As vezes, só é preciso um pouco de sorte.


**Just My Luck**

"_I'm starting to fall in love  
><em>_It's getting too much  
><em>_Not often that I slip up  
><em>_It's just my luck"  
><em>_(_Just My Luck – McFly)

Algumas coisas na vida acontecem de maneiras aleatórias e impensáveis. São ações ao acaso que acabam por mudar os acontecimentos futuros e trazer consequências surpreendentes, como Ino ser selecionada para ser uma ANBU, quando a mesma nunca havia cogitado essa hipótese, como fazer dupla com Hyuuga Neji em uma das missões e serem ambos tão eficientes juntos que lhes é designado continuarem assim desde então.

Para Neji, estes acontecimentos faziam parte de seu destino, para Ino foi apenas consequência das escolhas de seus superiores. Neji não acreditava que seu futuro poderia ser outro, Ino acreditava que ele mudaria assim que ela o determinasse.

Portanto, assim que a oportunidade surgiu, Neji tomou Ino nos braços e a beijou intensamente, porque se o destino a colocou como parceira de time, ele _claramente_ estava mandando uma mensagem. Ele a beijou como nunca havia beijado uma garota antes. Sem esperar a permissão dela, apenas apertou sua cintura e a encostou em uma parede. Sentia que estava perdendo o controle sobre suas ações, mas quando ouviu Ino gemer alto jogou todos esses pensamentos para longe e apenas continuou aprofundando as carícias no belo corpo da loira.

Ino não deixou de beijá-lo, porque a ação dele –_ o beijo – _causou uma reação – _seu corpo entrou em combustão instantânea – _e a sensação era boa, muito boa. Portanto, quando decidiu beijá-lo de volta, mesmo sabendo que estavam em missão e no meio de uma cidade, sabia que haveria consequências, mas também sabia que estava gostando e que não seria a primeira a afastar-se.

Qualquer motivo que tenha levado os dois a se beijarem naquela fatídica tarde, foi deixado para trás. Tanto Neji quanto Ino tinham certeza de que aquele incidente deveria ser completamente ignorado e se possível, esquecido.

Mas o destino de Neji fazia com que ele e Ino estivessem sempre nas mesmas reuniões, destinados para as mesmas missões e andando sempre na mesma rua. As decisões de Ino de mudar de rua naquela tarde, aceitar aquela missão e ir à reunião faziam-na sempre encontrar com o moreno que não deixara de habitar seus sonhos desde aquela tarde a nem tanto tempo atrás.

Não demorou muito para que Neji, como o gênio que sempre fora, passasse a perceber que seu destino tinha algum plano para si e que envolvia Ino também. Demorou só alguns segundos a mais para perceber que seu coração também tinha a intenção de mantê-lo pensando na Yamanaka. Era seu destino apaixonar-se pela loira e foi com um sorriso que o aceitou de bom grado. "_Yamanaka Ino é minha."._

Ino não era a melhor kunoichi de Konoha e ela sabia disso, portanto ficou surpresa quando foi convidada pelo próprio Ibiki para integrar a ANBU. Sabia que se dissesse sim sua vida mudaria completamente e, pronta para arcar com as consequências, aceitou. Tantos problemas poderiam advir de sua escolha, mas ela não imaginava que um deles seria se apaixonar por Hyuuga Neji, o – como diria Shikamaru – problemático Hyuuga Neji. Vendo-o andar pela rua com Lee e Tenten – _"Detesto a Tenten"_ – decidiu agir logo, antes que alguém – _"Eu realmente detesto a Tenten" –_ aja.

Na missão do outro dia, o destino de Neji fez com que Ino o puxasse para um beijo profundo. O beijo de Ino levou a muito mais beijos. Esse mesmo destino fez com que Ino pronunciasse um "_Eu te amo"_ abafado em meio aos gemidos. A declaração dela fez com que Neji respondesse com "_Eu te amo, também"._

Alguns anos depois, procurando por uma caneta em uma das muitas gavetas da casa Neji achou uma revista com diversas alianças na capa. Considerou como um aviso de seu destino, mostrando que era o momento certo para pedi-la em casamento. Com um sorriso, o moreno esqueceu a caneta e dirigiu-se à joalheria mais próxima. Ao ouvir o pedido de casamento feito pelo namorado Ino sorriu ao perceber que seu pequeno truque com a revista havia dado certo e emocionada gritou "_SIM!"_, pulando no colo dele.

Eventualmente Neji acabou percebendo que seu destino era moldado pelas escolhas de Ino, assim como ela percebeu que suas escolhas iriam inevitavelmente levá-la à Neji.  
>Não que algum deles vá admitir. Se alguém perguntar, foi apenas... sorte.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Oi oi leitores e leitoras do meu coração! Aqueles que leem as minhas historias e sempre mandam reviews no fim! Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic com um casal estranho e improvável, quase impossível (é triste, eu sei), mas mesmo assim muito fofo. Queria expressar essa diferença de personalidade deles e acho que eu me saí até bem não?

Como sempre, Neji é a coisa mais fofa do mundo e a Ino é a minha personagem favorita para escrever. Assim como McFly tem as musicas mais adoráveis de se ouvir. Não se esqueçam de comentar! Beijinhos!


End file.
